


The Crystal Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Based on Atlantis: The Lost Empire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Many centuried ago, the great city of Atlantis had disappeared from the face of the Earth by an u known and powerful force.Many people though the lost city was just a lengend, but what they didn't know was that Atlantis was real, and was thriving beneath the depths of the sea.-In Atlantis, very few are aware of how their kingdom survived the Great Catastrophe, because the Queen of that time had forbidden it.As centuries pass, Prince Miguel decideded to find out more about the history of his kingdom, ans his family.Because he might be the key to Atlantis survival.





	The Crystal Heart

 

The tsumani was growing larger and larger by the second, the massive wave was practically the size of a mountain.

Not to far from the wave, was the Kigdom of Altlantis.

In the grand city, warning bells were blaring loudly, warning the citizens of the danger that was quickly approaching.

In the middle of the chaos, Princess Coco was watching her people run with terror as she clunched her doll close to her chest.

 “Your highnesses, this way!” A guard said to Queen Imelda and King Héctor, the rulers of the city.

Imelda ran after the guards that lead them towards the shelter while Héctor grasped tightly onto his daughters hand.

"Come along, mija!”

When his father had grabbed her hand, Coco had accidentally dropped her doll. Before she could grab onto it again, her father began to pull her away.

The little girl was desperatly reaching back for it as her Papá tried to bring them both to safety.

Héctor bent down to his daughters eye level and grasped her small shoulders firmly.

“Coco, just leave it!” He said sternly, running a hand through his daughters hair, “We haven’t the time, we-”

Suddenly, a bright red beam shined down upon the King, causing his voice to trail off.

As Héctor stood up to face the bright light, the beam changed to a calm blue light. The small crystal wrapped around the King’s neck was lifted up as if pointing towards the bright light in the sky.

Héctors kind, brown eyes faded into an emotionless void as a blue light filled his irises, reflecting the bright glow.

Queen Imelda turned around to see that her husband and daughter were not behind her. Horror filled her when she saw the Crystal Hearts lights focused on her husband.

Princess Coco was looking at the bright lights in the sky with awe until she felt a small tug on one of her braids.

Héctors body began to hover above the ground, however, one of his hands was still holding onto Coco’s hair ribbon. The piece of silk ribbon was gently from the girls hair as Héctor was slowly lifted off the ground by the beam.

“Papá!” Coco cried, not caring about her hair, as she watched her father be pulled away from her. The little girl tried to follow him but she fell to her knees instead.

“Papá!"

Tears trailed down the girls face as she kepr her eyes of Héctor continued to reach out towards her father in the air, praying that he would come back.

Queen Imelda quickly ran over, pulled her daughter into an embrace and held her small head close.

“Close your eyes, mija. Look away,”

As her daughter cried into her chest, Imelda watched as Héctor was absorbed into the Crystal Heart.

And disappeared in its light.

From the Crystal Heart, walls of pure energy formed around the city, creating an impenetrable barrier. Those who were inside the city were protected while the unfortunate ones were left to face the horrid force of the Tsunami.

A bright light exploded through the air as the Grand City of Atlantis was pulled down into the great depths of the Ocean.

* * *

 

"NO!"

Prince Miguel shot up in his bed until he was in a sitting position.

The boys eyes were wide with fear and his chest was heaving as he breathed heavily.

The small bright blue light of the lanterns strung across the roof of his room gave him comfort, and helped calm him down just a bit.

_It was just the dream again._ He reassured himself as he calmed his breathing.

Like he did for a past several nights this month.

It was always the same, a man being pulled into a bright star in the center of the kingdom, and then a bright explosion.

Sighing, Miguel reached up for his crystal necklace. Whenever he felt upset of afraid, rubbing the small stone almost made him feel better.

Abuelita had believed that the Crystals kept them connected to the members of their famiky before them but Miguel wasn't so sure.

Throwing his blanket off his body, Miguel stepped off his bed and began go walk towards his bedroom window. He made sure not to disturb Dante, who was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

Once he reached the window, Miguel rested his chin on the stone ledge and looked out upon his kingdom.

The darkness of the night was chased away by the many lights throughout the cities and strings of lanterns.

A few miles from the castle, Miguel could see the large building that was in his dream. It was almost the same except it was much older than how it appeared in his dream.

And the bright star that had been hovering above the tip of the building, was missing.


End file.
